Salty Treats and Bitter Tea
by YukinaCross
Summary: Sometimes finding out something you should never know could be the worst mistake you can ever make. So when Yeva, a teenage girl finds out to much what will the consequence to her mistake be? Not based on brotherhood
1. Chapter 1

Helllo everynyan ^.^ This is the introduction to my new story from Fullmetal Alchemist and my favorite character Envy.

Envy: how exactly did I end up as your favorite?

Yuki: Cause you remind everyone of a palm tree of course!

Envy: ~sighs~

Well without further a due here's the disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Fullmetal Alchemist or any quotes that I put in from other references (which will be mentioned)however I do own this story and the made up characters I put in.

Sadists

Chapter begins

She was running .

As fast as her worn out feet can possibly take her .She knew she was being chased .She even knew who was chasing her ,but at the moment she wished she had not known.

Monsters….immortal creatures in human form .A failed re-creation of a human being .A shell without a heart.

Humonculus.

With the abilities a human could never dream of having. All seven were currently chasing her. Why? She doesn't know. But if all seven where there …tracking her down she figured it was serious.

Even while in grave danger the girl always thought the most strangest things .It always amused her how all of them were named after the seven deadly sins.

'How fitting' she thought

Lust with her sharp nails tried to block her path of escape .It did not work .Wrath used alchemy to create traps which she ALMOST fell into. Pride …that bastard. His attacks were always focused on her legs hoping to stab them to slow her pace.

It worked.

A single cut to her left foot was her ultimate downfall .Her running slowed and she knew she had no more chances of out-running their in-human speed. Desperate tears ran down her face. She could see the faint light from Edward's house ….just a little more.

She fell.

Just a little more …and she could've been safe. Drinking tea with Ed and Al, being scolded by Winry's grandma, and not sleep the night away because of Winry's snoring problem.

She smiled through her tears.

"I'm an idiot ." she whispered to herself.

I should've never left .Never.

"Heh pathetic much? One little wound and that's all it takes to bring you human's down to the knees." A voice taunted from above her .She knew that mocking tone. The eldest sin. A deceiving shape shifter.

"Envy" she growled.

"Oh? so you do know about us? Smart girl. However you should've known better then to stick your nose where it don't belong." His voice was a tie between a male's and female's. It was a little bratty but had a hint of a grown up tone. A perfect mix for him since his appearance changes at will. She managed to see a faint outline of him standing in front of her , but her eyes were quite blurry from her silent crying. She could see the others crowd around her as well and while knowing she was caught she blocked out their words. Didn't want to hear their mockery ….or perhaps their plans for her. She looked down at her foot.

"D….damn it " she lost a lot of blood. It wasn't long before her vision turned black and she fell forward landing on the ground with a small 'thump'.

"We should get her back to Dante we have nothing more to do here."

"But is this really her? I thought she'd at least put up a better fight."

"You want to see the reference picture?" several nods answered her question. The dark haired woman pulled out a small photo of a young girl with blue eyes and tied up violet hair ,from the hem of her reveling dress.

"Woah guess it's really her. Let's get a move on." The one known as Envy picked her up and they all disappeared into the darkness. Leaving only the picture of the well-known Yeva Craman to sit out in the cold deserted street.

Well that's the first chapie. Tell me whatcha guys think and I'm open to suggestions. I already started the second chapter and it'll be posted as soon as possible. Arigatou gousaimasuuu! ^3^


	2. Chapter 2

Hellllllo guys imma back with a new chapie that I hope you'll enjoy reading. Now I gotta admit that I'm a fan of almost all the fullmeatl alchemist characters like Edward and Al and Winry-chan and many many others and of course the Homunculus ,and if there's ever a moment when a character is disliked in this story it's just to make it more interesting cause I got nothing against any characters I use In this story (except for Dante she kinda creeps me out no offense to Dante's fans) Okies that said here's the disclaimer: I do not own any Fullmetal Alchemist characters. I only own the story and my made up characters.

Chapter 2

Yeva's POV.

I woke up on the cold hard ground of a dark room. I could feel every part of my body was sore and un-moveable. I remembered every part of last night clearly. Or was it the night before ? I couldn't really tell for how long I was unconscious. I couldn't even tell if it was currently night or day because there are no windows in this fucking room. I tried to sit up to observe my surroundings when a sharp pain coursed through my left foot and I silently cursed not wanting to be heard. I settled for the most painless position I could muster and looked around.

Everything .Was .Dark.

I could feel one of my eyes twitching.

' Didn't these guys ever hear of sunlight!' I thought angrily. But moving on there was no furniture in the room except for a single bed that was located in the center.

Now I was defiantly pissed as my twitching increased and an angry vein mark appeared above my head.

'Who do those bastards think they are! They stab my foot , kidnap me in the middle of the night, then put me in a dark freaking room and flopped me on the ground not even bothering to put me on the bed!'

'That's it! As soon as one of them enters through that door I will give them a piece of my m….!'

I didn't get to finish my inner rant as the door suddenly creaked open and all the previous thoughts of pounding them to dust were completely washed from my mind as my eyes widened in terror. I could've sworn my heart stilled then picked up it's previous pace ten fold! The people in China could probably hear it beat!

I honestly expected the worst. What else could I possibly expect when being stuck in a place full of homunculus?

I stared at the door ready to face the monster that'll probably walk through it any moment .

~creaaak~

This is it!

I felt my world start spinning once again once I saw a head full of beautiful blonde hair peaking through the door. The person looked around scanning the sad excuse for a room and their eyes visibly brightened once they spotted me in the corner.

Edward.

"Ed!" I couldn't help myself. I was so glad. He found me, I can get out.

" Yeva-chan!" he called out rushing towards me.

"Are you injured?" he asked, concern spilling from his voice.

"a…a little I'll be alright" I answered. I usually never stutter nor do I ever trip over my words or be as terrified as I was a few moments ago. But I guess homunculus were to be feared for a reason and Ed just showing up out of no-where it…

'wait ….showing up out of no-where?'

"Ed….where's Alphonse?"

" I came here alone …didn't want to start a commotion." He explained while helping me up . I took a glance at his right arm.

"Your arm…you got it fixed?" I asked as he slowly led me out the door. I was starting to get suspicious. Last time I checked before I was taken away was that Ed seriously damaged his auto-mail again and it needed time to be fixed.

" Oh? Oh yeah the mechanic fixed it up for me. It's as good as new!" He gave me one of his signature grins. But I wouldn't buy it. Ed would never call Winry a simple 'mechanic' and Winry clearly stated that she would need at least 3 days to fix that arm. Something was wrong here.

"How long was I gone?"

" oh just a little over a day but that was enough to get everyone worried"

'only one day? I was kidnapped right after coming back to Resembool. Which means …THIS IS AN IMPOSTER!' suddenly I felt my stomach drop and I didn't want to go with him cause I knew of only one person who can take on other appearances.

" Ed…. didn't Winry-chan say that you'll need 3 days to get fixed?"

"What's with all the sudden questions Yeva?" He asked calmly but I could see he was getting a bit annoyed.

"Answer me!" I wanted to unmask him now before he takes me into a place I will surly regret. He let go of me and I winced from having to stand on my injured foot without support. He stood in front of me his warm smile turning into a twisted evil grin.

"So …you found me out huh?" It wasn't a question it was a statement. I did nothing, just glared at him to try to disguise the worry I was feeling.

'So much for my saver. Looks like I'll need to find a way out myself.'

"I'm surprised you focus on such details you're very observant, any other person would go with me without a single doubt in hope for a way out." He shrugged as his voice slowly turned from the soft tone that I knew so well to one a bit more high pitched and demanding.

The one I heard last night. And even in my fear, it made my blood boil.

"Turn back" I demanded. I realized I was in no position to command him, but I really don't care right now about his mood. I can't stand the fact that he's still in Edward's form. He doesn't deserve to be.

He raised an eyebrow at me. Clearly he also thought he has the upper hand here. It was quite obvious.

"What makes you think I'll listen to you?" He asked sounding just a bit amused.

"I know you don't like Edward and that you probably feel disgusted right about now" It's true I had done my research and I admit I might've dug a bit to deep. I knew almost everything about them now. Each one of their stories. Their life's. Their plans. How I wish I haven't looked into all the files , reports ,stories and legends that were all small piece's to a huge puzzle that I was first to solve.

"Hn" Was all he said as he slowly turned into his original self. Well

Technically not his original self , but the appearance he prefers to have after living for more then 400 years.

A teenage boy who was just a little taller then Ed who had luscious dark green hair that reached his hips with a black bandana with an upside down triangle in the center. A strange outfit consisting of a black low cut belly top , black open gloves , a black skort short enough to show off the red Ouroboros tattoo on his left thigh and open toe/heel socks. This was Envy. I knew it.

Considering that I was about Ed's height that made him a few inches taller then myself and I had to look up a bit to stare into those vicious purple eyes.

"No wonder Dante wanted to get rid of you. I can tell you're clever and a good actor …and you know way too much." He smirked. I was a little shocked to what he just said ..how did he know I was hiding my fear?

"Your expression may be tough but I noticed how you're fiddling with your fingers and trying to slip away."

" You're pretty observant yourself" I replied mimicking his words to me from before while trying to swallow the lump that had formed in the back of my throat .

" Why'd you do it?" I asked. I was seriously torn between anger and fright and didn't know how to act. Should I lash out and scream at him? Or turn away and break down? No. Breaking down was not an option. I don't play that way. He said nothing but his smirk slowly faded as he stared at me in confusion.

" Why'd you give me false hope? Pretended to help me?" I was talking quietly, but I knew he still heard because an amused grin spread once again on his pale face.

" Why? Heh." He did not finish as he turned away and started walking out the door without me.

"That's because I was simply …bored." He turned back to me to throw me a smirk which made shivers crawl up my spine both with caution and fury.

'He was toying with me!' I couldn't stand the thought and my injured foot finally gave out and I fell to the floor. This caught his attention as he remembered why he came here in the first place (besides for entertainment).

" I was told to give you this" he murmured and threw something that glided through the air and landed on my face. I carefully picked it up and inspected it with caution which made him roll his eyes.

"For christ's sake it's not going to bite!" Now he was defiantly annoyed. I looked over the material and realized it was a medium sized black dress that on me would probably go down to a little past the knees. It was made of fine silk and was simple but well designed. The sleeves were short and ended in lace. It was high collared and there was a small blue bow on a ribbon that went around the waist. The color of my eyes. From the bow hung a little charm that looked like a water drop.

Now I had to admit that I never liked dresses , in fact I avoided them altogether. But this….this one looks like it was made just for me!

" I'll be waiting out here. Put it on fast and come out. I will lead you to the main hall where you will converse with our master and meet the others. You can use your old cloths to wrap your wound. You won't need them anymore. If you try to run , I have permission to kill you right on the spot and I will not hesitate to do so." When he finished explaining the instructions he closed the door but I could still hear him leaning and waiting not- so - patiently for her to change.

'well at least he was decant enough not to watch me' I thought.

I pushed of my leggings ( I lost my sandals while running away from them apparently because I am currently bare footed) and threw of my ripped up white shirt.

'damn it that one was my favorite'

I slipped on the dress and found that if was quite comfortable and fitting. I kept on my mother's locket though. It was my last memory of Mallvina Craman and I wouldn't part with it for my life and if they don't like it well too bad. I sadly looked at my other messed up cloths and ripped the leggings to tie them around by foot.

'I guess that's as close to a bandage as I'm going to get in this place' I decided to save my shirt though by hiding it under the bed.

'who knows maybe it could get fixed one day' I twirled around a little which was very unlike me , but hey I haven't worn a dress since I was 5 so….

I gulped and put on the bravest face I could make at the moment and opened the door. I felt kinda bad though that I was wearing such a nice dress and was barefooted but ..

'oh well' Strangely I didn't see Envy anywhere. Even when I looked around.

'hmmm did he leave?' I wondered and started to panic a bit because I figured that now I gotta find the way to the main hall myself . Frustrated and a little pissed at the sin I took as step forward and as soon as I did…

"Gah what took you so long! I started to think you're dead or something" Envy literally popped up from the ceiling , upside down with an annoyed expression.

'why is he annoyed? It's me who should be annoyed! With him playing games and all.'

" You nearly gave me a heart attack" I growled.

" Che humans and their weaknesses." He muttered and flipped to his feet landing in front of me once again. He looked me over and I was a bit embarrassed from his cat-like gaze.

"w…what?" I asked and my cheeks got a bit hot.

'oh crap am I BLUSHING! I never blushed before ….EVER!'

" At least you look a little more presentable now." He said while inspecting my new appearance however he frowned when he got to my uncovered feet.

'Great is he gonna lecture me on that too? Well I'm not having that! It's their fault I lost my shoes in the first place!'

"I forgot to give you these " He held out his hand which carried a pair of black flats with a blue bow on each one. Again simple. But creative.

I took them and muttered a small 'thanks' and put them on. Was it creepy that they also fit perfectly as if they knew my size? Were they like stalking me or something?

' why am I even thanking him? I should just run!' But a flashback of his warning convinced her against it. She still wanted to live for at least another 30 years thank you.

With a small nod of approval he turned around and started walking down the poorly lit hall as if expecting me to follow.

'but what else can I do?' I thought and simply followed him through the dark hallways that seemed to never end.

Well everynyan that was chapter 2 hoped you guys enjoyed it and chapter 3 will be up as soon as possible. For now Yeva doesn't like any of them but soon….soon my friends that'll change I can promise ya that .Shishishihiii well review if ya wanna if not then –okay face-. See you all next chapter!

P.S. I am also very open to ideas if you guys can tell me want you might want to happen in the story I can see if I'll be able to put it in. Arigatou Gosaimasu ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Okies guys here is chapter 3. I hope you like it even though I didn't go into complete detail this chapter but everything will be explained later on.(This story is rated M mostly because of language and possible lemon depending on what you guys want later on so I am sorry for any swear words that might be used throughout the story) Anyways here's the disclaimer as usual: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist but if I did I would probably glomp all the characters till their blue in the face hehe. Well here it goes ^.^ .

Chapter 3

'For how long have we been walking!' I couldn't stand it. The tension could literally be felt in the air and it feels as though we've been walking around for hours in this damned hallway. I sometimes stumbled or tripped for I couldn't exactly see where I was going and my still injured foot ( which no one has bothered healing) wasn't helping. If I walked any further I would surly give out. I wanted to ask Envy if this hallway ever fucking ended, but on the other hand I really didn't want to piss him of too much….well at least not yet.

'I could kill you on the spot' he says. I didn't really want to test that theory out but it was so silent. Way to silent for my liking. I needed to somehow break the bad atmosphere.

"h..hey?" Great! I sounded like a sissy I need to get it together.

"What?" he didn't bother looking back and just kept walking but I knew that I now have his attention.

"…." I actually didn't think about what to say yet.

"Well spit it out! What is it?" Shiz he was getting mad.

"….do….you always look like a palm tree?"

'-facepalm- good going Yeva and just when you wanted to lay low, yeah that was a great question to ask! Perfect I applaud you! Have fun getting killed .'

'shut up voice in my head. It was a random thing to ask I know but what else could I say ? and besides I'm curious' I can't believe I was talking to a voice in my head but oh well as long as no one knew they would not think I'm crazy right?

All of a sudden he stopped walking but I didn't hear it. He was so quiet so I didn't hear his feet stop and bumped into him. As soon as we collided he swung around grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me up against a nearby wall.

'He's stronger then he looks!'

His stare was deadly and he snarled like a wild animal. I started re-thinking on what my inner voice said and regretted what I asked little by little. Normally I would not take it but there was just something in Envy's gaze that made me cautious.

"Don't you EVER! Ask me something so stupid like that again! " he yelled at me and gave me an urge to cover up my ears. I wondered if someone else was able to hear him. Probably not.

"In fact the next time you open your mouth without permission I swear to rip out your insides and feed them to Gluttony. That's all it takes to kill a human right? His voice seemed to calm down and I stared into his dilating pupils which is practically the only part of him that I could see through the darkness all around. I knew who Gluttony was. The sin that eats anything and everything. I really did NOT want him to meet my liver.

'I can't have him kill me now. But if he thinks that I'll just obey him that easily then not only is he heartless but brainless too.

"Do you understand? You're nothing compared to me. NOTHING a small useless existence that no one cares about. If I get rid of you right now you won't be missed. If I tear you apart no one will help. If I completely wipe out you're presence no one will even notice." I felt a small pang in my heart from hearing all that but I didn't even believe what he was saying.

" Your lying. I have many who will look for me and many who would risk their lives saving me. Ed , Al , Winry , my father …"

He cut me off with a sickening laugh.

" You honestly think they care so much? Now that I think about it your face was priceless when you thought I was the Edward that you knew. But come on think about this for a second." He leaned in closer. I could tell cause his cold breath fell on my ear and it was so …dead.

" If they really cared , wouldn't you already be saved. I mean Dante has made our location pretty obvious these days and I bet it'd be easy for them to find you. And yet ,here you are pinned to a wall by a homunculus. So what do you think about my theory? Hmmm Ye-va?" he was so enjoying this. Human emotions always amused him to no end. I could tell even if he's not seen.

I actually considered his words ,strange as it is. I realized he's got a good point. Why are they taking their time? Did they not notice? No that's impossible since I was staying at their house but then….

Was I seriously doubting my friends? All because this being was stating so? I can't do that! I trust them. They will come and I will go back with them. But the way things were looking now is that I will need to find an escape myself and confirm where I am and find a route to go back to them …back to Edward.

Now I know what you might be thinking and yes I do have a small crush on Ed since we were kids. But I always knew he likes Winry and so I know I will have to get over it one day. That day just wasn't today.

My attention snapped back to the current situation when Envy's grip on my shoulders tightened to an almost unbearable amount. I will surly get bruises later.

" I don't buy that crap Envy. Don't think I don't know you for real cause I do. Why do you think your so called 'master' wanted me? My information is accurate and I happen to know what you're really like. You are jealous of us humans because we feel emotions you never can. You're jealous because our skin is warm and our heart is caring, because we are not the remains of someone else and are not tied down to anything like you are. You are always jealous. That's why you're called Envy."

With each word his grip turned harsher. Seems as if I was killing him with words and I felt a little powerful for the first time in two days. I for once was winning against him. He looked at me one more time before letting go of me and turning around . Was that sadness I saw in his eyes? Pain? Why do I feel so guilty all of a sudden?

'I really hurt him' I thought as I rubbed my arms.

'and I care why?' I waited for him to lash out at me. Kick, punch ,slap choke , ANYTHING.

But nothing came.

He just resumed walking and mumbled a small 'let's go we're late'. Still a little startled I once again followed him in silence until we reached two giant doors that looked really old and aging but still sturdy and proud. There were weird designs all over them outlined with what looked like gold but I could barely tell again thanks to the darkness.

I was brought back from my thoughts when I heard the palm tr .. i mean Envy open the gigantic doors with just one push of his hand as they creaked open. He didn't wait for me to follow and just went it.

'wow did I affect him that much?' I went in after him not knowing what else to do. All of a sudden a bright light enveloped me and I ( not use to light anymore) had to squint until I was standing behind Envy in what looked like a huge ballroom filled with light and soft music. It could've been relaxing but then I saw four figures sitting on the large amount of carpet-covered stairs. They were all wearing black and though I've never seen them before I knew exactly who they were.

The other homunculus.

Envy walked up to them and sat beside a tall woman with silky black hair and a reveling black dress.

'Lust?' I thought. It had to be her I mean I had to admit she looked really seductive . Beside her stood a short and chubby man that I could only assume was Gluttony. Next to him stood another woman that had brown hair and a warm smile on her face but you can tell it was fake.

'That's Sloth for sure cause she's the only other woman besides Lust'. She had one of her arms wrapped around a small boy who looked awfully happy to be near her .His arms and legs were a little mismatched but he didn't seem to care. I read that Wrath was still a baby when he was transmuted making him a child. Poor kid. I stood where I was not wanting to get to close to them and I noticed they were inspecting me just like I was them.

~ 5 minutes later~

Okay now this is starting to get awkward. We were still all staring at each other and I swear I heard crickets chirping around us.

'Am I suppose to do something?' It was like they were waiting . It was then that I heard light footsteps descend on the stairs as the ( now annoying) music continued playing. When the person passed the others and came up to stand in front of me is when I saw it was a young girl! She looked no older then 17!

'Is she a hostage too?'

"why hello there. You're Yeva Craman correct?" Her voice was sickly sweet I don't know why but I didn't like it.

I nodded as a reply to her question.

" That's good that means they've done their job well" She said while looking at the five homunculus that made her long curled brown locks bounce a bit. They all looked away in disgust except for Envy who looked her strait in the soulless green eyes with pure and utter resentment.

'Guess they don't like her very much. Wait…could it be?' The girl turned to face me once more.

" Pleased to meet you Yeva. I am Dante. The master of homunculus" she smiled.

'She's their master!' I knew Dante's history from my research however I expected an old hag not a pretty little girl!

" ..u..uh…." Me being speechless once again caused her to let out a small laugh.

"You must be surprised dear. Most people are after I tell them. But moving on to the reason why you're here. I trust that you know who they are" she indicated to the others in the room " and I must apologize that not all of them are currently here. You see Greed likes to disobey me as much as possible and Pride is doing his job in the military so they had to miss out."

" Can I eat her?" Gluttony asked while looking at me. I gave him a look that basically said 'touch me and I snap' and it seemed to make him back off a little.

" No you cannot Gluttony you see she is our guest. However depending on your answer Yeva you can become our permanent ally." I was slightly taken aback by this. Why in the world would they want my help?"

"I bet your wondering why I proposed this to you" she continued on. Gah does she read my mind or something? I felt a sweat drop roll down the back of my head.

" Clearly you don't know of your own abilities" she looked at me seriously.

"what are you..?" I tried asking but was interrupted when Dante called out

" Sloth.." Before I knew what was happening the woman turned into water and rushed in my direction. I reacted the only way I knew how to and that was to doge. What I didn't expect though was for my body to move on it's own until I did two back flips and slid to the other side of the brightly lit room.

'woah how'd I do that? Last time I checked I was terrible at acrobatics' My thoughts were rudely interrupted when Sloth regained her composure and lunged at me again. I stood up but realized I was backed up to a wall. I didn't have room to doge again!

I looked at Envy with a silent plea.

'why did I look at him it's not like he'd help me' and I was right. despite all that he wasn't even looking at me , and I felt alone.

'Shit!' I covered my face with my arms in a fruitless attempt to block the attack.

It all happened too fast.

My hands glowing a bright red, Sloth's attack weakened , Envy turned to me in shock ,Dante's face lit up in amusement , and my eyes widened as Sloth dissolved under my touch.

"What the hell just happened here!"

And cut! Scene complete.

Director: good job everyone good job!

Cast: man that was tiring how much are we getting paid again?

Yuki: Pay? What pay?

Yeva: -_-' oh wow

Well hope you guys enjoyed the third chapter and more should be up soon. Again any questions will be answered , suggestions are appreciated and comments are welcome. Hope you guys enjoyed and see you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Helllllllo I am back with a new chapter that has been long awaited. A few things to report. First of all I am sorry that I have not updated in a while but I was (against my will) sent on vacation where I don't really have internet for a long period of time so I am sorry for that. I wish I could leave but unfortunately it's not possible so I'm stuck here for now. Gomenasai I will try to update whenever I can. Second thing thank you to those people who reviewed, or added this story to their favorites and story alerts it means a lot and makes me want to write more. Third thing I am thinking of re-naming this story because the title might not match the story in the end so if any of you want to suggest something it's appreciated and last but not least I think that this story may turn out to have a love triangle between Ed , Envy , and Yeva . Just thought I'd mention that. Alright chapter starts after the following disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. That is all.

Warning ! May contain bad language (but not to much)

Chapter 4

No one's POV

No one spoke. No one dared to speak. The witnesses that had just seen the outbreak were ether to shocked ,scarred or amused to move. That is until a scream broke out through the room.

"Mommy!" Wrath yelled with small tears in his eyes as he ran to the small water puddle on the polished floor that he called his mother, until Dante's hand reached out to stop him.

"Calm yourself Wrath. She's fine" Dante reassured him as they watched the water slowly rise up and form into the tall woman once again. Only this time her right arm was seriously torn apart and refused to heal on it's own like before.

Wrath pushed away Dante's arm and latched onto Sloth and pressed himself to her. She put her good arm up to pat him on the head with a soft smile on her face as if to tell him she was alright. Which in a way she was. Even though she had an injury that would normally put a person in the hospital , Sloth didn't feel the pain so to her it didn't really matter. But Wrath on the other hand seeing his 'mom' like that got him into a state of panic and the need to be close to her so she wouldn't leave him.

"Wrath" she hugged him gently.

"I'm here it's okay"

"Mom" he snuggled closer to her. Just looking at them made Yeva's heart swell. They looked like a real mother and child even if in reality they were just a pair of homunculus.

" My my that was impressive darling." Dante reminded everyone of what happened.

Yeva looked at her hands which were blazing with a red glow.

"What.." before she could ask any of the many questions that were swirling through her mind Dante cut her off.

"Now dear before you ask anything that will need time to explain wouldn't it be better to discuss this over a cup of tea? Come the garden awaits." She said sweetly and started walking towards the exit. She turned around and threw a smile at her servants.

" You too my friends. Oh and could someone please bandage Sloth up?" All she got in reply were sneers and the sounds of obeying footsteps.

"Here Sloth " Lust carefully wrapped a bandage around the woman's arm and when it was done they followed the rest of the group outside.

They walking into a beautiful open garden with gazeboes entangled with vines and many many flowers planted into the rich soil. In the far shaded corner was a crystal carved table set up with a designed cloth , on top of which lay lots of different tasty looking treats and steaming cups of herbal tea.

Yeva felt her jaw drop.

'What is this!' Was this really the place where all the homunculus lived? Like back in that dark hallway she could imagine them liking that kind of scenery but this! This was some kind of heaven on earth!

Dante smiled a little while walking ahead and sitting down on a gracefully on a fancy chair and motioning for Yeva to sit in the other one, leaving the others to stand next to them. Yeva felt everyone's eyes on her and uncomfortably ( and much less gracefully) sat down .

"Do you like my garden honey?" Dante asked softly while taking her first sip of the fresh tea. Yeva tried to do the same but got easily burned on the first try.

" Yes it's amazing " she managed to choke out .Yeva felt under pressure from what just happened , to everyone staring at her , to being questioned on opinions while having an injured tounge.

'is it always like this ?' Yeva thought while practically feeling the stares pierce holes through her , giving her a sudden urge to itch herself.

"I'm glad you think so Yeva. Now I suppose you want me to explain what that was earlier am I right?"

"Yes ." It was a simple answer to a simple question but if she doesn't start explaining what's going on soon , Yeva thought she'd might just lose it .

" Well alright then I'll skip right to the point then. There's no need to hide anything from you…" another tea sip went pass her lips as if it weren't hot at all.

" You're what I like to call , a S.B."

" A … S.B.?"

" That's right a sin breaker . In short S.B."

". . . . ."

" Let me go into a little more detail. You see an S.B. is born like any ordinary human being . They have a father and a mother , a family , and live normally however, there comes a time in their life when their abilities kick in and they need to be taught to control it. Each one has something unique and there's never the same power given twice. A S.B. is very rare. Only chosen humans , at specific times are granted with this gift and for a special reason. That's why you are here today you see."

" What reason would that be?"

"An S.B.'s mission is too…destroy homunculus. And they are quite good at it too." Dante in all seriousness stared at Yeva her fake smile vanishing into nothing. If only looks could kill…

Yeva's POV

'Destroy…them?' I looked over each of the homunculus standing before me. It seems to them this is also a surprise considering the looks on their faces.

" What a minute. If it's easy for me to kill them? Then why bring me here?" Was it just me or did that sound kinda stupid?

" That's exactly the reason my dear." She stood up and stared me down like I was the most vile creature on Earth.

" Right now you are our enemy and while you might be able to kill us in the future ,right now you have absolutely no idea how to do that. So I propose this. We let you live , but of course you have to live with us from now on. In return …you will join our side and not lay a hand on any of my sins. I will even teach you to use your power since I studied it for years . What do you say?"

Me? Teaming up with homunculi? I may not be the cleanest sheet in the stack but that sounded dirty even to me.

'I won't betray Ed. I don't want to leave them.'

" No" I stood up as well to match Dante's eye level.

" And that's your final answer?" I gulped.

" It is."

" I see. Too bad . You would've made a nice addiction to the party from what I've seen. Too bad such talent will go to waste." Dante sighed and started to exit the garden.

" Deal with her however you like my friends but.." She turned around and smirked.

" …be creative" and with that she left me alone with the five homunculi.

Lust started circling me and making me feel more awkward by the minute.

" So ..a S.B. huh? " she said in a seductive tone.

" This is how they look like?" she extended her pointy finger and slightly cut through my left cheek. It released a small red drop that soon rolled down my face and landed on the stone pathway of the garden.

" Looks like an ordinary human to me" she concluded and retreated back to where she was standing before.

I honestly was stuck. Stuck I say. You know like they say in 'deep shit'. Well I was probably in the deepest shithole I have ever been in. It's like 'hello. This is the famous shitzone where your escourt will be Trolling Shit. We hope you have a nice time and get yourself screwed more often.'

While I was on my train of swearing I felt a small tug on the edge of my new dress and looked down to see ..uhh… Wrath ,was it?

" Ne? Va-chan? Are you scared of us? " he asked quietly. He looked so cute with with wide puppy eyes and messed up hair . He actually looked like a normal eight year old boy. I had really really wanted to pet him on the head for all the adorableness he was giving off.

Which I did.

Why did I do it again?

His face expression visibly brightened as he jumped up and almost tackled me to the floor.

" So you're not right! Everyone always is but I know you wouldn't be right!" he was smiling so sincerely.

" Wrath… let her go. We need to get rid of her." Sloth stated smoothly.

" No!" he hugged me closer.

" Wrath " she tried again.

" NO!" he burst out, grabbed me and ran off carrying me over his shoulder.

'Man! This kid is strong! Wait a sec…'

"Hey where are you taking me!" I started to panic. What if this kid is going to finish me .Right now.

" I know a place where they won't find you . I'm taking you there k?" he smiled at me.

" Why are you helping me? " I needed to make sure this wasn't a trick. She did tell them to 'be creative'.

" Cause I like you neee-chan . You're nice." I was taken a-back.

'nee-chan?'

" uhhhh thanks..Wrath." he said nothing after that. Just smiled and ran.

Just smiled and ran.

~ back in the garden~

The four homunculi were still standing there trying to come up with what to do. They all knew that when Wrath liked something or someone it will not be easy to convince him to give it up. Not even his so called 'mommy' stands a chance.

" Heh it's not everyday that he just disobeys you like that Sloth." Lust snickered .

" It's hard to raise kids these days." Sloth sighed in return.

" Raise?" Gluttony added in seeming to be confused by this whole ordeal. Everyone knew though that it was just an act. He knew very well of all that was happening.

" You've been awfully quite today Envy. Is something troubling you?

" Lay off Lust " Envy growled in annoyance.

" Oh? That bad eh? Come on I'm interested. Does this have something to do with that S.B. girl?"

" No . and speaking of which, shouldn't you be focusing on getting her back?"

" ooooh so you want her back? I see what's going on here" she teased. She could feel she was starting to get on his last nerves.

But she really couldn't care less. It was fun to mess with him.

" I said PISS OFF LUST!" he snapped . If you look closely you could see angry vein mark on his forehead from the rage he was experiencing.

" No you said lay off. Both of which I don't feel like doing."

" OH THAT'S IT!" he tried to lung at her to strike an attack but was stopped by a large hand .

" Stop this right now you two. You can bicker later. Right now we need to get Miss. Craman back" Pride stated while looking up to the skies in a proud manner.

" He's right . Let's go I'll search the streets " Sloth stated and dissolved into water and rushed off into some underground sewer.

" Me and Gluttony will check the hotels and apartments" Lust announced and started walking away.

When Envy made no move to go anywhere, Pride got closer and put a hand on his exposed shoulder.

" You too Envy." The jealous sin just glared and brushed the hand of his shoulder transforming to a middle aged woman with short brown hair and hazel eyes.

" Fine. I'll check the parks."

His voice turning into a comforting female tone as he walked of.

" …I know you're there Dante." Pride breathed out while watching the sun slowly decent into the horizon.

" Is that so? Good work Pride ." Her sickening voice fell from her dried but young lips.

" You planned this did you not?"

" Of course. I knew she'd say no. It makes things way more interesting" she threw a fake smile at him.

" You and your ways " he said turning around to leave.

" I'll take that as a complement Pride." She called to him.

" As well you should." He then fully left Dante by herself standing at the entrance to the flowery scenery.

" Well then my dear let the games begin" and with that she let out a slight laugh at her own comment and re-entered the huge and abandoned mansion.

-Blows into a trumpet- and that was chapter 4 my friends! Hope you liked it. I will try to update when I can like it explains in the introduction. Tell me what you think and any ideas for what you would want to happen. Arigatou .Till then !

P.S. I might re-write this chapter later cause I was kinda rushing on it. Shishiii


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone ,sorry for not updating for so long . To the people who reviewed thank you very much, this chapter is for you guys. I hope you like it . I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Chapter 5

Yeva's POV

The running did not last long from what I could tell. Soon I felt Wrath come to a stop and lay me down on something that was fuzzy but not very comfortable.

"We're here!" he exclaimed and stretched out his arms while I sat up and leaned on my hands. I realized we were in some sort of cave in the middle of the park and I was lying down on a moss covered stone that was flat and looked like a messed up table.

" Man you sure are heavy" he smiled and turned to me. I felt my eye twitch.

' calm down Yevs he's just a kid.' My inner voice ranted once again.

" Well. You're sure an honest kid aren't ya" I tried my best to smile but my mouth kept on twitching into an evil-like grin.

" Hai nee-chan!" he looked very proud of himself. I suppose he's my friend now. I mean he did help me out …

" so … what now?" I asked. He sat down beside me crossed legged and stared at the ceiling.

"Don't know." Clearly he didn't think this through.

" I hope no one finds us though. I don't want them to hurt you." He proclaimed while giving a slight pout. I truly smiled for the first time in days. Why is this child on their side? Why couldn't he be a normal boy? I think he very well deserves to be. I ran my fingers through his long messy hair and he giggled and hugged me around my waist causing me to lean down a bit.

" Ne? Va-chan?" Apparently it was his new nickname for me.

"Yeah?" This boy is just so cute!

" Do you have siblings?" he asked quietly and his smile was gone from his face replaced by a sort of sad look.

" No I don't . I always wanted some though." Might as well tell him I thought. It's not like it will be any harm and besides since we're stuck here for a while why not start a conversation?

"Hmmmm really? … Brother or ..sister?" he asked slightly getting more curious.

' guess he must be bored' but I never actually though about it.

"Let me think….. brother I guess." I concluded. At this he sat up a bit more but didn't let go of me.

"Older?...or younger?" okay now that's something I really never thought about.

"Younger. I have a feeling that if he's older he'd pick on me." I said while imagining a scene in my head of and older guy with purple hair and devil horns pulling my hair and smacking pie in my face.

I shivered and shooed away the disturbing image.

But Wrath's face immediately lit up as he tackled me once again this time knocking me completely to the stone.

"Then how about I be your brother !? ne ne ne! I won't pick on you I promise!" he almost screamed in my face from excitement. I just had to let out a laugh. He was adorable!

" Sure …outoto." He practically jumped from his skin in joy and happiness was radiating off of him when I called him my little bro.

" Yahoo!" he did summersaults and cartwheels expertly around the cave walls as I giggled and sat back watching him and enjoying the peaceful moment we were having.

Little did I know that it was going to be short-lived.

Envy's POV

I currently had many thoughts run through my head. One of the most common ones being..

'how the heck did I end up in this shitty situation!?' Ah yes the never-ending question. As I walked through the deserted park in my transformed appearance of a woman I kicked an empty can the was lying on the street in front of me and asked myself.

'why am I even in this form if there's no one around?' and I realized that I made a good point. You might be thinking I'm weird for talking to myself, but honestly if you've lived for centuries you do get bored.

I didn't even want to be searching for the two brats cause I couldn't care less about them, and yes to me they are brats cause guess what? There're years being alive combined is not even half of what I've lived. I looked around to see if anyone would notice me. When I saw no one I transformed back to my preferred form and sneered out of lack of entertainment. This was so boring! Maybe if I find the little bastards. I could have some fun. I smirked.

'Well she did tell us to do anything we want so I will.' I suddenly really wanted to find them if only to relief me of my boredom. But what was the chance of them going to the park? Unless…

'Heh I know where they are.' I sped off to the end of the park and in less than a few minutes I heard giggles and …

"Yahoo!" yep. They where defiantly there and whatever they were doing it's sure got the kid in a good mood.

'Time to crash their party' I told myself and slowly walked through the entrance.

Yeva's POV.

I ceased all my giggling when I felt someone walk in through the entrance. My eyes widened in fear and my last giggle got caught in my throat making me choke.

"E …En –choke- vy…" I instantly stood up and pushed the hyper Wrath to stand behind me even if I was the one terrified the most.

"Surprised?" he wore a disgusting smirk and rested one hand on his narrow hip while the other was down and forgotten about. His hair swayed with every single move he made.

It made me sick.

"G… go away" I sounded so weak.

"Make me honey" was his simple reply. That's when Wrath decided to throw a tantrum.

" NO! Stop bullying Va-chan stupid palm tree!" At that I probably made the biggest sweatdrop in history while Envy just got a very pissed of look.

"You're the reason why I got stuck with this shitty job in the first place you little pest." He was about to kick Wrath when I got in the way and took the kick for myself.

The wind was knocked out of me fast , and I fell on the dirt covered ground trying to regain it.

What happened next was out of my line of vision but judging from the sound of Wrath's cry I could imagine him being struck. Once the cry passed everything went silent.

" Passed out eh? Well alright that can wait." I heard Envy approach me and bend down to my eye level.

" Right now I have to get you back to the hideout " he smirked as my eyes widened .

" Sweet dreams~" he whispered with mock sweetness and the last thing I saw before my eye lids fell was a pair of dark-shaded purple eyes.

I was once again stuck in that dark room without any connection to the outside world and without anyone to talk to. How lonely it felt .Never have I experienced loneliness , why now? I sighed out of exhaustion and sat on the bed . I was also worried sick about little Wrath. He didn't deserve getting a beating for helping me. I sighed again.

'Damn this is uncomfortable ! Even the rock back there was better in comparison to this!' It was probably made of straw or something , no worse ….leaves. Yes defiantly leaves. No pillows were given to me. Just a thin sheet which I desperately cling too for comfort and warmth .I've never felt dirtier , ever . How long has it been since I've last bathed? Or ate for that matter? 3 days ? I think so. My stomach gave me no moments of peace and neither did my horrid stench. My leg was long forgotten by everyone but me. How could I when I couldn't walk without having to yell 'oww'. It was still help together by my ripped leggings , now soaked with blood due to the wound being un-treated. I think it even got infected. I saw no point in crying at this point so I just lay there. Lay there like a worn out coat that has no more reason to be worn outside in the daylight. Yeah that's what it felt like. Just like a stinking coat.

My stomach growled once again as I rolled over to mask the slight pain of having an empty stomach .

5 minutes passed…..

10 minutes passed…..

Kami knows how many minutes passed…..

I felt my eyes slowly close …slowly ….almost….

-Bang- the door burst open for the first time in days.

" Hey brat ! Get up!" I shivered but hid it well. It was 'that' voice again.

" Go away Envy." He frowned at this.

" Don't give me that attitude .Your suppose to be scared ". he waved his hands in front of my face in a failed attempt to frighten me. However once he saw it had no effect on me he continued on. "But it doesn't matter I've come to inform you that you can take a shower now…or would you prefer to be covered in dirt?" he said pointing to my dirt-caked face.

"How did you find us?" I asked. It has been bothering me for a while how he just managed to fish us out like in a game of hide and seek.

"That kid did not think his plan through I presume , so of course he'd take you to the only non-public place he knew of . The one that I showed him myself."

"Bastard…"I glared at his amused expression and tried standing up. Of course though like all my other tries I fell , and fell right at his feet. Perfect.

"Hmmm already bowing to me? " he laughed while I stared up hopelessly at his cute face that was not even his.

" Don't tell me I even have to carry you. It's bad enough that they made it my job to look after you. You see the others are either to busy , lazy , or not trust –worthy damn it . "

"Look after? Ha . So far you've done a shitty job you know" I made fun of him just for the heck of it. I realized to late that it was a mistake when he grabbed me by my messed up hair and yanked it in his direction . Giving me no choice but to painfully stand up and look deep into his eyes.

" Listen here you little bug . I can squash you right here and now or you can go take a fucking shower already. Since you already replied to Dante's offer in a negative way you must realize that you're only here cause Dante likes to play games .I can do anything I want with you . Always keep that in mind." He finished and kept looking at me.

" You sure talk a lot don't you?" I choked out with the best teasing smile I could offer at the moment. But it was enough to piss him off and it was showed by him growling and proceeding to drag me by my hair out the door , down the hallways , around corners finally stopping at door which I assumed was the bathroom.

He let go of my hair and started explaining what to do.

" Here's how it works you will go in there and undress and hand me your dirty cloths. I will be guarding the door while you shower so don't even think of taking your time! I'm rather impatient. All you need is in there on the ledge. Once you're done tell me and I'll hand you a towel and when you tell me you're dry I'll give you a new change of cloths got it? Now depending on how you act I will decide whether to peak or not so be good will ya?" he finished smirking and holding the door open signaling for me to get in. I blushed madly both from embarrassment and anger and stepped into the shower. He closed the door but not fully.

'calm down it's probably for my cloths.' I thought as I began peeling of what use to be a beautiful dress until it was smeared in dirt.

'maybe after a wash it'll be alright ..not that I care it's their's anyway' I scoffed and took off my shoes and reached the undergarments.

' Great what am I suppose to do now? If I give these to him he'll see my size and stuff…gah I can't think about something like that , let's just hope he's not a perv.' I unhooked my dirty white lace bra and the rest of my garments which were also white and hid them under the folded dress and put the shoes on top. I kept my mother's locket on . It was water proof and there was no way I could trust him with something that important. I took a deep breath and gave him my cloths through the door. Once he took them I quickly shut the door as tight as I could since there was no lock and went to start the shower when I heard a rustling from the outside and then…

" White eh? Are you still a virgin?"

. . .

" I can see why though ., man you're only a A 32? Small if you ask me"

. . .

' I KNEW IT HE IS A MEGA PERVERT!'

I choose to ignore it and just got in the shower with my face probably a hundred different types of red . Don't take your time he says. Well to bad! I haven't showered in days and they might not let me shower again for who knows how long. I un-tied my long hair and the purplish –black locks fell down to the small of my back.

'I need a hair cut too I guess' Surprisingly there were many different soaps, shampoos and scented oils to choose from. There were strawberry –vanilla , rainforest , sakura blossoms , money!? And … cinnamon…

'wonder who uses that one' . Cinnamon has been one of my favorite treats since childhood. I miss it dearly and if I ever get out of this place I'll make sure to have some again. I looked over the rest of the options ….. green tea, lavender….. seductive rose.

'Now that's defiantly Lust's unless there is something about someone here that I do not know'

I just picked out lavender since it happens to be my favorite color and proceeded to wash my hair with it. In about 10-15 minutes I was completely washed and feeling greater than ever. But of course everything just had to come crashing down when I heard him shout outside the door.

"Took you long enough! What were you doing in there building a time machine!?"

" Just give me the damn towel!" I yelled back.

"Where are your manners!" Envy replied in a mocking tone.

" I have none to offer you , now pass it over!" He finally threw the towel which landed on my face causing me to fall over and him (being the jerk he is) of course laughed hard when he heard me stick the landing.

I quickly dried myself of and folded the towel and placed in on the small counter.

"Okay where are my cloths?"

"Don't have them" he stated in monotone.

"…..What do you mean you don't have them!?"

" It's your fault for taking so damn long. They are now in your room. You'll have to walk there as you are now to put them on. I call it 'The walk of shame'".

" You can't be serious!" I panicked.

" No , I'm not ". He once again threw me my new set of clothing as I just stood there speechless. I could practically see him smirking from the other side of the door.

" Scared ya didn't I ?" he snickered.

" N…not one bit!" I looked over the cloths.

' Oh great another dress, don't they have anything else for me to wear?'

It was once again black and the same length as the other , but this one had carefully drawn out purple designs on it. I dug through the pile of cloths to find what I was looking for. My new undergarments. They were black but pretty plain, I only wondered where they came from. Sloth maybe? I put the dress on the counter and put them on. As I unfolded the dress I realized that something rolled out from underneath it.

'BANDAGES!' Finally someone remembered that I was in need of them. I slid the dress on and wrapped my wound. After finishing I slid on my shoes (which remained the same) and walked out.

" Well you smell better". He stated.

"Gee thanks". I replied as I was led back to my room.

" So how long will I be grounded this time? A day ? A week? A month?"

He grabbed me by the shoulders and faced me.

" Keep talking like this , and I'll make it a year".

" Nice try but I know your not in charge here".

" Still possible ".

" Hey…"

"What?"

" How's Wrath?"

" Why you asking?"

" I'm worried"

" About a homunculus?"

" About a friend"

"…" He then burst out laughing .

" A friend! HA! That's a good one a human and a homunculus as friends!" I just stared at him like he's insane.

" Look Wrath helped me, and he's a nice kid so I care what you or the others might do to him."

" Hmmm you're interesting " he said smirking .

" Usually any human would run away as soon as they even see Wrath but you… haha you state that you are friends" His expression looked like he just heard the funniest joke in the universe . He leaned away from me and his laughter died down to his usual cold stare.

" Just go back to your room" Envy pointed to the door on the left and sharply turned around and walked of. The action although made his incredibly long hair sway against the side of my face. I know that smell, it smells like …..

cinnamon .

That's all for now folks. Please review or make suggestions. ^.^


End file.
